The Molecular Biology and Lipidomics Core Laboratory is directed by Dr. Russell. He will be assisted in day-to-day operations by Dr. Jonathan Cohen, who is an expert in high-throughput DNA sequencing. This Core laboratory provides support for acrylamide gel electrophoresis of proteins, DNA sequencing, analysis of gene expression by oligonucleotide microarray hybridization and real-time polymerase chain reactions (PCRs), mass spectrometric analysis of lipids, oligonucleotide procurement, genomic DNA and RNA isolation, and the maintenance and storage of bacterial strains, plasmids, and purified proteins used within this Program Project. Two experienced technicians. Daphne Head (50% time; 6 calendar months) and Jeffry Cormier (100% time; 12 calendar months), and a research track faculty member (Dr. Jeffrey McDonald, 50% of time; 6 calendar months) will perform the duties associated with this Core. The laboratory facility is located within the Department of Molecular Genetics.